


Shouldn't be so bad

by dearhestyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Boy Zayn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Break Up, Cigarettes, Crazy Liam, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Harry, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Emotional, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Neck Kissing, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Smoking, Student Harry, Sub Louis, Tattoos, Tent Sex, Top Harry, University Student Louis, Vodka, Zayn Malik & Liam Payne Friendship, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, lake
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearhestyles/pseuds/dearhestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Louis! -powiedział głośno do jego ucha, a szatyn od razu się przebudził.<br/>-Dlaczego krzyczysz? Harry nie widzę cię. -mówił zachrypniętym głosem szukając dłonią w ciemności twarzy Harry'ego.<br/>-Patrz jaki księżyc. -Harry wskazał palcem na gwieździste niebo z księżycem na czele łapiąc po chwili jego dłoń błądzącą w powietrzu. -Chodź ze mną na pomost, będzie go lepiej widać.</p><p>AU w którym Harry podczas corocznego wyjazdu nad jezioro poznaje uroczego szatyna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't be so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to moje pierwsze ff, więc proszę o dużo wyrozumiałości x  
> Zdaję sobie również sprawę, że mogą wystąpić błędy, jednak mam nadzieję, że chociaż troszkę Wam się spodoba xx  
> Nagłówek : @nellsikowa

 

Harry mieszkał w spokojnej okolicy. Długie uliczki wypełnione domami jednorodzinnymi, zastawione samochodami wyposażonymi w bagażniki na dachach. Dom Stylesa był naprawdę godny podziwu. Z zewnątrz i jak również w środku. Piękne kwiaty i krzaki ozdabiające chodnik prowadzący do trzech marmurowych schodków, które dzieliły go od obszernych drewnianych drzwi wejściowych. Posadzone tuje przy wjeździe do garażu. Ozdobne cegły na ścianach domu. Zawieszone drewniane dzwoneczki przy również wiszących doniczkach z kwiatami, które pod wpływem wiatru obijają się o siebie wydając kojące dźwięki. Bujany fotel stojący na ganku. Wysokie drzewa, śpiew ptaków i wschodzące słońce. Sąsiedzkie kłótnie, rozbawione dzieciaki na podwórku grające w piłkę nożną, głośne psy goniące listonoszów, wyrostki dorabiające sobie wożąc gazety o godzinie 7 rano.

-Cholera jasna, pieprzony budzik. -burknął Harry chowając głowę pod poduszkę i przycisnął ją mocno by jak najmniej słyszeć te irytujące pikanie. Kompletnie zapomniał, że pożegna się z tym dźwiękiem na długie dwa miesiące, i że jest to ostatni raz kiedy go słyszy. Był to tak donośny dźwięk, że obudził również pozostałych domowników. Niełatwo jest wyrwać go ze snu. Po kilku minutach do jego pokoju weszła Anne.

-Harry, kochanie, wstawaj, dzisiaj ostatni dzieeeeń! -powiedziała ucieszona, a kiedy zabrał poduszkę z głowy by na nią spojrzeć, specjalnie oślepiła go słońcem wcześniej podnosząc roletę.

-Mamooo, jak możesz -jęknął zasłaniając twarz dłońmi, by obronić się przed ostrym światłem, a w odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko drwiący śmiech.

-Zaraz będzie śniadanie -podeszła do lokatego i cmoknęła go w czoło. Minęło kilka minut zanim doszło do Harry'ego, że dzisiaj jest zakończenie roku szkolnego. Ucieszony tym faktem, o dziwo dość szybko wstał i zszedł na dół do kuchni. Standardowo przybił piątkę z Robinem i uszczypnął Gemmę w ramię w zamian otrzymując strzał w brzuch. Usiadł przy stole zaczynając jeść.

-Zgadnijcie, gdzie jedziemy na pierwszy miesiąc wakacji?! -powiedział podekscytowany Robin.

-Narvon -odpowiedzieli chórem, ponieważ było to oczywiste. Robin wręcz dostał ataku euforii.

-Mam wspaniały plan jak odegrać się na O'Brienach. Na pewno będą w tym roku. Popamiętają mnie te skurczybyki. Nie dość, że zawsze przyjeżdżają z owczarkiem, to dziwnym trafem, za każdym razem znika kilka steków z naszego grilla. Ciekawe czyja to zasługa. -zaśmiali się, a zielonooki dokończył jedzenie śniadania przygotowanego przez Robina, a następnie poszedł do łazienki. Wziął szybki prysznic. Uznał, że zimna woda pobudzi go do życia, więc odkręcił strumień i krzyknął głośno.

-Whoooooaaaa -po kilku minutach wyszedł z kabiny. Harry umył zęby i przeczesał powoli włosy. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze po czym machnął ręką. Nic nie było w stanie okiełznać burzy loków na jego głowie, więc wrócił do pokoju. Anne przyniosła mu wcześniej uprasowany garnitur i koszulę. Skrzywił się lekko ubierając niechętnie ten strój. Tysiąc razy wolałby wąskie jeansy i koszulkę Floydów. Nie dając sobie rady z krawatem, Hazza poszedł do mamy na ratunek. Kilka sprawnych ruchów i po kłopocie. Pozostało mu jedynie czekać na Gemmę, która jak zwykle się grzebała.

W ostatniej chwili Harry przypomniał sobie, że ma brać udział w apelu. Pośpiesznie szukał kartki ze swoim tekstem i odetchnął z ulgą gdy ją znalazł, jednak po chwili zaczął stresować się na nowo. On. Miał. Wystąpić. Przed. Całą. Szkołą. Starał się nie dać po sobie znać, że coś jest nie tak i za jakiś czas wyszedł z domu żegnając mamę całusem.

-Powodzenia -szepnęła.

-Mhm. -loczek pokiwał głową i wsiadł do samochodu obok kierowcy którym był Robin. Po przejechaniu dziesięciu kilometrów byli na miejscu. Szkoła średnia w Lexington, liceum Tates Creek. Nie jest tak źle. Dlaczego nie Wielka Brytania? Dlaczego nie Cheshire? Wszystko przez Robina. Chociaż nie, Harry nie ma mu tego za złe. Kiedy mieli wychodzić, mężczyzna zauważył jak drżą mu ręce i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu potrząsając nim lekko.

-Do ataku młody. -uśmiechnął się. Harry poczuł się lepiej słysząc te słowa i skinął pewnie głową po czym wysiadł z samochodu razem z Gemmą. Robin był dla niego jak ojciec. Był mu za to wdzięczny.

Po dwóch godzinach nudnego apelu i jeszcze nudniejszej przemowy Harry'ego w której dziękował nauczycielom za rzeczy, które tak naprawdę nigdy mu się nie przydadzą, zdobył ten pieprzony papierek. Świadectwo ukończenia drugiej klasy. W końcu. Widząc swojego ojczyma na parkingu, zaczęli wymachiwać do niego świadectwami śmiejąc się głośno. Wsiedli do samochodu z szerokimi uśmiechami.

-To jak, McDonalds? -spytał Robin.

-Tak! -Harry krzyknął razem z Gemmą. Zawsze tam jeździli aby coś uczcić.

-Tylko podskoczymy po mamę i jedziemy na wyżerkę! -wszyscy wiwatowali na koniec roku szkolnego.

*

Tego samego dnia wieczorem zaczęli się pakować, by móc wyjechać w nocy do Narvon. To już tradycja. Dlaczego akurat te miejsce, skoro jest milion innych, może i bardziej wartych uwagi? Robin ma do niego sentyment, pewnie dlatego, że jeździł tutaj razem z ojcem. Chce kontynuować to, co zapoczątkował, powiedzmy, dziadek Hazzy. Kontynuuje to od 14 lat.

Każdy zna tę historię. Mężczyzna pojechał tam na obóz, zanim przerodziło się to w wielki kurort. Wtedy był nastolatkiem. Właśnie w Narvon poznał swoją przyszłą żonę, matkę Robina. Miejsce na odludziu, choć nie do końca. Harry myślał, że w tym roku, pierwszy miesiąc wakacji spędzi w inny sposób, ale nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać o tym z mamą. Dobrze wiedział, że sprawiłby im wszystkim przykrość. Jest przekonany, że kiedy skończy 18 lat, będzie mógł sam o tym zadecydować. Tak też będzie.

Godzina 2:00 w nocy. Zawsze ta sama pora. Robin stwierdził, że najlepiej jest jechać nocą, ten klimat mu odpowiada, a rano są na miejscu i mogą od razu rozpocząć upragniony urlop. Zaspany Harry zwlókł się z łóżka wcześniej obudzony przez Gemmę. Ziewnął przeciągle, a jego oczom ukazała się stojąca przy drzwiach walizka. Harry podszedł do niej z mimowolnym uśmiechem.

-Nie powinno być tak źle -powiedział do siebie po czym otworzył szafę i wyjął z niej wcześniej przygotowane ubranie. Wąskie czarne jeansy, t-shirt z logiem zespołu KISS. Ubrał trampki, włosy związał w koka, natomiast czoło przewiązał bordową bandaną. Hazza z trudem zszedł po schodach szarpiąc się z walizką, którą następnie włożył do bagażnika Jeepa. Wrócił do domu aby pomóc Robinowi z resztą bagażu. Anne pakowała kanapki i inne przekąski na drogę, włożyła również dużo butelek napojów do lodówki turystycznej, co po chwili zabrał Robin do środka samochodu. Kiedy wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik, wsiedli do samochodu wygodnie się rozkładając.

-Witam na pokładzie, tutaj wasz kapitan, Robin Twist. Droga zapowiada się długa, więc proszę wszystkich o zapięcie pasów, uzbrojenie się w cierpliwość oraz o jak najlepszy humor i do tego szeroki uśmiech. -stała kwestia Robina, która nigdy mu się nie znudzi. Po chwili odjechali, a Anne włączyła radio. Haz razem z Gemmą podłożyli sobie poduszki pod głowy, a następnie opatulili się kocami i zasnęli na kilka dobrych godzin.

*

Zostało 200 mil. Harry przeciągnął się leniwie i spojrzał przez szybę samochodu. Pierwsze promienie słoneczne padały na jego twarz, po chwili jednak zaczęły go oślepiać, na co ten bez wahania założył Ray-Bany, po czym uchylił szybę, aby poczuć podmuch rześkiego wiatru. Patrzył śmiało na promienie słoneczne, a wiatr muskał delikatnie jego loki. Kiedy skończył napawać się widokiem lasu który otaczał ich ze wszystkich stron, spojrzał na każdego po kolei; Gemma wciąż spała, aczkolwiek Harry chciał przerwać jej błogi sen. Postanowił jednak tym razem dać jej spokój i skończyło się tylko na odgarnięciu jej blond włosów z czoła. Kiedy Robin usłyszał bardzo dobrze mu znaną piosenkę, zaczął ją śpiewać i wystukiwać rytm palcami o kierownicę. Wspominał razem z Anne, jak kilka lat temu tańczyli do niej właśnie w Narvon.

-Zachodnie dziewczyny, zachodnie dziewczyny, masz serce ze szkła albo serce z kamienia, czekasz tylko aż zabiorę cię do domu… -Robin śpiewał do Anne, na co ta pocałowała go w policzek śmiejąc się cicho.

-Kocham Cię Rob, kocham Harry'ego, Gemmę, kocham naszą rodzinę. Oby to nigdy się nie zmieniło -pocałowała go ponownie i zaczęła śpiewać razem z nim.

-Szczęściarze -pomyślał Harry i wyjął walkmana ze znoszonego plecaka. Zastanawiał się chwilę nad wyborem kasety, zrobił nawet wyliczankę, jednak zostawił w środku tę poprzednią. Nałożył słuchawki, zamknął oczy i po kilku minutach.. odpłynął.

Zatrzymali się na stacji benzynowej. Harry wysiadł jako pierwszy z samochodu i przeciągnął się wdychając mocno powietrze do płuc. Poszedł razem z mamą do sklepu przy stacji, a przy okazji udało mu się wybłagać jego ulubionego czekoladowego batonika, którego Anne zapomniała kupić.

Wziął ją za rękę jak miał w zwyczaju robić kiedy był mniejszy i wrócili na miejsce parkingowe. Robin i Gemma zajadali się kanapkami, a kiedy skończyli wszyscy ucztować, Robin podjechał do dystrybutora z paliwem prosząc wcześniej Harry'ego aby zatankował. Jego uwagę przykuł van, którego opuszczała piątka nastolatków. Dochodziła z niego głośna rockowa muzyka, na co Harry mruknął z zadowoleniem. Dwie dziewczyny, na które w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi oraz trzech chłopców. Zaczął mierzyć wzrokiem każdego z nich.

Pierwszy szedł mulat z małym czarnym kucykiem na głowie palący prawdopodobnie jointa. Jego ręce były pokryte licznymi tatuażami, tak samo jak pozostałych. Obok niego szedł uśmiechnięty, krótko ścięty chłopak, który jak było widać, cały czas chciał zaimponować mulatowi. Harry ostrożnie przeniósł wzrok na najgłośniejszego z nich. Zamarł. Przez jakiś czas jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jednym punkcie. Z głębokiego zamyślenia wyrwał go wysoki głos.

-Zaraz wracam Payno! Hej, nie potrzebujesz z tym pomocy? -chłopak zapytał kpiąco, a Harry zmarszczył brwi nie będąc w stanie wydusić ani słowa. Stał przed nim piękny chłopiec o karmelowych włosach i głębokich niebieskich oczach. Ubrany był w koszulkę odsłaniającą jego ramiona, krótkie spodenki i vansy. Harry kilka sekund spędził na wpatrywaniu się w jego oczy, co dla niego wydawało się wiecznością. Nie zauważył również, że przycisnął pistolet od dystrybutora, a paliwo lało się już jakiś czas na asfalt robiąc wielką kałużę. W końcu zdobył się na odwagę i odpowiedział.

-N-nie -Harry spojrzał w dół czując coś mokrego. Odskoczył widząc powódź pod swoimi stopami i natychmiast odwiesił pistolet. Zażenowany potarł ręką o ramię, na co niższy chłopak wrócił do swojego towarzystwa śmiejąc się cicho. Harry spojrzał przepraszająco na swoją rodzinę i zatankował samochód. Anne podała mu pieniądze, by zapłacił za paliwo, na co Harry westchnął głośno, ponieważ wejście do tego sklepu oznaczało ponowne spotkanie się z niebieskimi tęczówkami szatyna. Harry był pewny, że zostanie wyśmiany, jednak nie miał nic do stracenia. Przecież więcej już go nie zobaczy. Jednak gdzieś tam czuł, że może i chciałby jeszcze kiedyś go spotkać. Bił się chwilę z myślami zanim wykonał jakikolwiek krok w stronę sklepu, a kiedy usłyszał głos Robina, że muszą już jechać, zebrał się w sobie i wszedł do środka pawilonu.

Rozejrzał się po nim gryząc policzki od środka i podszedł do kasy przy której stało całe towarzystwo. Starał się nie patrzeć w ich stronę, jednak ten chłopak miał w sobie coś takiego, co nie dawało Harry'emu spokoju. Kiedy odchodzili od kasy spojrzeli na lokatego wymieniając się głupimi uśmieszkami. Harry zignorował to i podszedł do kasjerki.

-Stanowisko trzecie -powiedział głębokim, męskim głosem i po chwili poczuł drobną dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Odwrócił głowę nie będąc gotowym na kolejne spotkanie z intensywnie niebieskimi oczami. Tym razem jednak, wzrok Harry'ego spoczął na wąskich, jasnych ustach.

-Nie martw się, co zaszło w Pensylwanii, zostaje w Pensylwanii. -zaśmiał się ponownie i po chwili wyszedł. Harry nie zważał na to, że ów chłopak śmiał się z niego. Mimo tego uważał, że był to najbardziej uroczy śmiech jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał. Brunet zapłacił za paliwo i wyszedł nie odpowiadając na sztuczne do widzenia kasjerki. Szybko wsiadł do samochodu ze spuszczoną głową aby uniknąć dziwnych spojrzeń swojej rodziny.

Nałożył słuchawki na uszy i mimo wysokiej temperatury zakrył się kocem odwracając głowę w stronę szyby. Mógł zauważyć tył odjeżdżającego vana z chłopakiem, który według Hazzy był idealny.  
Harry zaczął analizować co tak naprawdę stało się kilka minut temu. Kiedy zamykał oczy, był w stanie przywołać obraz twarzy chłopaka. Jego słowa cały czas dudniły w głowie Stylesa.

-Co zaszło w Pensylwanii, zostaje w Pensylwanii. Kurwa mać, o co mu chodziło. -w końcu Harry'ego dopadła myśl, że mógł on jechać do Narvon. -Ja pierdolę. -przeklął cicho. Tak, przecież to całkiem możliwe. Serce Harry'ego biło w niemożliwie szybkim tempie. Miałby spędzić kilka tygodni widząc codziennie tego chłopaka? Nie, to by było za wiele. Harry miał mętlik w głowie, jednak po jakimś czasie się uspokoił.

*

Nareszcie. Narvon w Pensylwanii. Niecałe 600 mil od Lexington. Harry nie ukrywał, że z utęsknieniem czekał na ten moment, kiedy znajdą się pod bramą wjazdową na pole campingowe Lake-In-Wood, ale tylko dlatego, że miał dość tej ciągnącej się godzinami podróży. Chociaż miał mieszane uczucia. Bardzo się obawiał, że może spotkać tę piątkę buntowników. Od razu zauważył chłopaka o blond włosach, który zarażał wszystkich śmiechem. Harry'emu osobiście nie było do śmiechu. Miał prawie 18 lat, dosłownie wszyscy jego znajomi, wyjechali na wakacje z rówieśnikami, a on, no cóż, musiał użerać się z rodzinką. Przyjeżdżają tutaj odkąd pamięta, nie, żeby było mu tutaj źle, bo zawsze jest fantastycznie, ale Chryste, ile można. Niall, bo tak miał na imię, pobierał opłatę za miejsce campingowe oraz wynajętą puszkę, jak Harry nazywał tę “luksusową” przyczepę. Szczerze mówiąc, znał go dobre parę lat. Tak jak wszystkich tutaj. Niall posłał mu uśmiech i po prostu nie był w stanie go nie odwzajemnić.

-Witajcie! Robin, Anne, Gemma i Harry! W Lake-In-Wood wakacje to cud! -dało się słyszeć jego irlandzki akcent. Razem z rodzicami przeprowadził się tutaj kiedy był mały. Niestety niektóre rzeczy pozostały niezmienne. Na przykład ten jingiel. Z biegiem czasu wydaje się dość żałosny, ale to w końcu jedno z milszych wspomnień. Co prawda, wymyślił go Harry, ale pozwolił młodszemu na to, aby nazywał go swoim.

-Rezerwacja na 4 tygodnie, na nazwisko Twist?

-Tak jest! -Robin klasnął w dłonie po czym zabrał się za szukanie portfela.

-Cholera jasna, jak go potrzebuję to zawsze się chowa. Pomóż mi kochanie -wszyscy śmiali się ze sposobu w jaki to mówił. Harry uwielbiał Robina, choć czasami działał mu na nerwy. Najważniejsze, że Anne jest z nim szczęśliwa. Tylko to się liczy. Harry codziennie to sobie powtarzał.

-Jest, uff. Ile się należy? -Niall znał kwotę na pamięć, więc odpowiedział bez wahania.

-345 dolarów -Robin wyjął z portfela pieniądze i wręczył je Irlandczykowi przez otwartą szybę samochodową na co ten odebrał je i poklepał maskę samochodu.

-Miłego pobytu, a teraz szybko wjeżdżajcie na plac, rzućcie wszystko i do jeziora! Po takiej drodze jesteście pewnie spoceni jak myszy!

-Wyjąłeś mi to z ust -Robin zaśmiał się i po chwili przejechali przez bramę.

Jak wcześniej, niektóre rzeczy pozostały niezmienne. Te same domki, ten sam pomost, te same drzewa, te same przyczepy, ta sama pogoda. Okolica wciąż jest piękna. Promienie słoneczne, które wydostają się zza wysokich drzew oświetlają prawie przezroczystą wodę. Tak, są tutaj domki wyposażone w wszelakie dogodności, ale jakby to powiedzieć, jedynie wyższe sfery je rezerwują. Ceny są naprawdę wysokie, a rodzina Hazzy to nie multimiliarderzy.

Starcia z ludźmi, którzy je wykupują nie są zbyt miłe, ale na szczęście, pole campingowe jest dosyć daleko od domków, więc mają spokój z tymi snobami. Lake-In-Wood to kurort dla każdej klasy społecznej. Założyciel miał na celu, aby ludzie jakoś się zintegrowali i takie tam, jednak wyszło na to, że ci bogaci wynajmują je, a następnie dogryzają tym, których na to nie stać. Według bruneta, ten pomysł nie był zbyt mądry. Podobno w przyszłym roku Lake ma być podzielone. Na całe szczęście.

Kiedy dojechali na wyznaczone miejsce pola campingowego Robin zaparkował przed dobrze znaną im przyczepą. Kiedy Harry skończył 7 lat zaczął sypiać w namiocie, ponieważ twierdził, że lepiej mu na świeżym powietrzu i dzielił go razem z siostrą. Jednak teraz został w nim sam, ponieważ Gemma przeniosła się do przyczepy, gdyż nagle zaczęła przeszkadzać jej “twarda ziemia i komary”. Harry'emu nigdy to nie przeszkadzało, zawsze świetnie się bawił podczas takich nocy. Opowiadał sobie razem z Gemmą straszne historie i używali do tego latarki, a następnie usypiali wtuleni w siebie. Byli zgodni już od pierwszych ich dni, co prawda czasem się kłócą, jak w każdym rodzeństwie, ale Harry jest pewny, że gdyby mógł to skoczyłby za nią w ogień. Działa to w obie strony.

-O’ Brien. -powiedział poważnie Robin.

-Znów się spotykamy. -posłał staremu mężczyźnie przeszywające spojrzenie.

-Twist. -odpowiedział O ‘Brien patrząc na niego szklanym okiem. Jego twarz była pokryta bliznami, na ramieniu miał wytatuowaną kobietę, która siedzi na kotwicy. Przez 14 lat nosił ten sam podkoszulek z siatki.

-Nic się nie zmieniłeś. -wypalił Robin patrząc na starca.

-Znów Ty? -odparł O'Brien.

-Zmieńże w końcu te miejsce na litość boską. -Robin westchnął głośno wyciągając walizki z bagażnika. Stary O'Brien podniósł się z trudem.

-Kupuję je od 14 lat, tak samo jak Ty! Poza tym, nie zapominaj, że byłem tutaj pierwszy. -pogroził Robinowi palcem. Tak, to prawda, pan O'Brien razem z żoną i psem Rex'em nie lubili się z ojcem Robina i nie lubią samego Robina. Zawsze mieli jakiś konflikt, w który lepiej nie było wnikać.

-Mój ojciec miał stalowe nerwy do Ciebie, że jeszcze Ci nie przywalił. Gdyby to zrobił, nie musielibyśmy się użerać z wami przez 14 lat! Tak samo z tym złodziejem steków! -Robin pokazał palcem na owczarka, który zawarczał groźnie. Robin trochę odskoczył, jednak posłał psu równie groźne spojrzenie.

Podczas gdy doszło między Robinem a O'Brienem do corocznej wymiany zdań, Harry wniósł walizki do przyczepy i wyjął z niej swój granatowy namiot. Uśmiechnął się ukazując dołeczki i zabrał się za rozbijanie go przed przyczepą. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe, razem z Robinem poszli po zarezerwowany plastikowy stolik z krzesłami oraz cztery leżaki, a kiedy wrócili rozłożyli parasol oraz baldachim który miał za zadanie chronić wcześniej wymienione sprzęty przed ewentualnym deszczem.

Kiedy szedł na pomost rozglądał się dookoła z lekkim uśmiechem nucąc pod nosem piosenkę, którą zawsze śpiewał z Niallem gdy był młodszy. Miał na celu zarezerwować kajak, koniecznie ten niebieski, ten który rezerwują od 14 lat. Kiedy spojrzał w kierunku łódek stanął jak wryty na kilka metrów przed nimi i zaczął ostrożnie się cofać, tak aby nie zostać zauważonym. Serce Harry'ego podeszło mu do gardła i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Był tam. Ten chłopak.

-Ja pierdolę, miałem rację -powiedział do siebie i po chwili poczuł na plecach dużą dłoń, która popycha go lekko do przodu.

-Patrz, Loueh! Pamiętasz go?! -Harry odwrócił głowę i zobaczył śmiejącego się mulata, na co odsunął się szybko. Loueh? A więc to jest Loueh? Dziwne imię.

-Tak, to ten od benzyny. -chłopak podniósł się z pomostu i podszedł do Harry'ego, na tyle, że przez chwilę byli niebezpiecznie blisko.

-Cześć niemowo. -Harry uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i odpowiedział z trudem.

-N-nie jestem niemową, urodziłem się całkiem normalny. Mówię. -spojrzał znów w tęczówki niebieskookiego, szczerze mówiąc, mógłby wpatrywać się w nie do końca świata.

-Louis. -starszy podał mu dłoń, na co Harry odwzajemnił gest i po chwili potrząsnął ich rękoma.

-H-Harry. -lokaty skinął nerwowo głową jednak starał cały czas się uśmiechać. Po chwili do chłopców podszedł z powrotem uśmiechnięty mulat i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Hazzy.

-Ja jestem Zayn, widzisz tamte dziewczyny? -kiedy się zapoznali stanął obok Harry'ego przedstawiając mu wszystkich z daleka. Harry schował ręce do kieszeni.

-Ta blondynka, to Perrie, moja dziewczyna, obok niej stoi Sophia, dziewczyna tego kretyna -pokazał palcem na krótko ściętego chłopaka.

-To Liam, nasz przyjaciel, tak, ten, ten co właśnie trzyma żywą rybę w dłoniach. -Zayn wytrzeszczył oczy patrząc na niego.

-Liam nie jedz tego! Pojebało cię?! -podbiegł do kolegi, a Haz wybuchnął śmiechem. Kiedy się otrząsnął, zorientował się, że został sam na sam z Louisem.

-Ekhm, wybacz. -Harry odkaszlnął nerwowo. Można powiedzieć, że szatynowi spodobał się śmiech Harry'ego, ale czy sam śmiech? Zaczął uważnie obserwować rysy twarzy młodszego. Jego dołeczki ukazujące się przy każdym uśmiechu, zniewalające, głębokie, zielone oczy, idealny nos i pełne usta sprawiły, że Louis na chwilę zapomniał gdzie się znajduje. Kurwa, on chyba ma loki. Przeklął w myślach, widząc swobodnie opadający kosmyk włosów. Gdyby mógł je zobaczyć rozpuszczone. Wszystko w nim jest perfekcyjne, włączając w to jego głęboki głos i sposób w jaki mówił. Twarz Harry'ego była bez skazy, taka delikatna. Nie mógł pozwolić na dłuższą obserwację i skarcił się w myślach. Harry mógłby sobie coś pomyśleć, czy Ty używasz mózgu Tommo? Zapytał w myślach sam siebie. Zrozumiał, że podoba mu się ten chłopak. Nie mogło tak być. Ale co mu szkodzi się z nim zabawić?

-Więc, co tutaj robisz? -spytał niższy będąc nieco zdezorientowany.

-Byłem w drodze do rezerwacji kajaku, ale zobaczyłem Ciebie i nie ukrywam, trochę mi przeszkodziłeś. -Harry powiedział całkiem szczerze, na co w odpowiedzi usłyszał ten uroczy śmiech i ruszył w stronę Matta, który wynajmował sprzęty wodne.

-W takim razie, wybacz? Czyń swoją powinność Haroldzie. -na te słowa lokaty odwrócił się do Louisa widząc jaki rozbawiony jest i posłał mu ciepły uśmiech.

-Jestem Harry, tak mam zapisane w papierach, nie ma mowy o Haroldzie. - burknął oczywiście obracając to w żart. Po kilku minutach wrócił do Louisa.

-A Ty? Co tutaj robisz? -przyjrzał się szatynowi idąc obok niego w kierunku swojej przyczepy.

-Dużo słyszałem o tym miejscu i podobno jest piękne, zwłaszcza wieczorami. Szukam przygód. Lubię się zabawić. -na te słowa Harry poczuł minimalne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Chciał usłyszeć inną odpowiedź. Zdał sobie sprawę, że gdyby poszedł o krok dalej w znajomości z Louisem, nieźle by się rozczarował. Nie dał po sobie tego poznać, tylko przybrał jeden z wielu uśmiechów adekwatnych do danej sytuacji.

-Co dzisiaj robisz? -wypytywał Louis.

-Zamierzamy ściągnąć wszystkich nastolatków z tego campingu i zrobić duże ognisko. Co Ty na to? Wpadniesz? -dało się słyszeć nadzieję w głosie szatyna. Harry przytaknął z lekkim uśmiechem.

-Jasne, czemu nie. Zabiorę siostrę. -Louis w duchu bardzo się cieszył z tego, że spędzi trochę czasu z Harrym, więc aby to jeszcze przeciągnąć, postanowił poprosić go o pomoc.

-Słuchaj, jesteśmy tu pierwszy raz i nie bardzo się w tym wszystkim orientujemy, więc może.. Jeśli oczywiście to nie problem.. Mógłbyś podejść do nas wcześniej i pomóc rozpalić ognisko? -Louis splótł palce patrząc na Harry'ego i zaczął strzelać kostkami u palców. Miał on moment na to, aby jeszcze raz zmierzyć wzrokiem wyższego od siebie chłopaka. Uśmiechnął się widząc dobrze mu znany zespół na jego koszulce, a co najważniejsze, zarys mięśni Harry'ego.

Zwrócił również uwagę na jego duże dłonie i idealnie smukłe palce na których znajdywało się kilka sygnetów. Zdążył je sobie wyobrazić błądzące po jego skórze. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Hazzy.

-Nie ma problemu, o której mam być?

-18. -Harry ledwo skończył zadawać pytanie, a już otrzymał odpowiedź.

-W takim razie do zobaczenia. -brunet posłał mu uśmiech, dzięki któremu jego dołeczki były bardzo widoczne, a w oczach Louisa pojawiły się iskierki. Pomachał jedynie Harry'emu i wrócił na swoje pole campingowe.

*

Za piętnaście osiemnasta. Temperatura sięgała trzydziestu stopni, więc stanowczo się zmniejszyła, co było pocieszeniem dla Harry'ego. Nie zniósłby tak gorącego powietrza będąc w dodatku przy ognisku. Postanowił ubrać się trochę inaczej, więc poszedł do walizki i rozpakował całą jej zawartość. Koszulka Pink Floyd, czarne spodnie z dziurami na kolanach i sztyblety będą odpowiednie. Rozpuścił również włosy i przewiązał je bandaną po czym wyszedł z przyczepy.

-Gdzie się wybierasz Harry? -spytał Robin zdejmując okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

-Idziemy z Gemmą na ognisko, nie wiem kiedy wrócimy, pewnie późno. -Harry uśmiechnął się i pociągnął zdziwioną siostrę za rękę.

-Nic mi nie powiedziałeś, przygotowałabym się! -pisnęła zdenerwowana.

-Wyglądasz dobrze, zapomniałem, przepraszam. -myśli Stylesa były poświęcone tylko jednej osobie. Dlatego. Po chwili byli na miejscu, gdzie grupa z vana czekała na Harry'ego, powoli schodzili się kolejni nastolatkowie, w tym Niall.

-Hej Gem. -powiedział niepewnie blondyn, na co Gemma uśmiechnęła się i postanowiła z nim porozmawiać. Harry podszedł do chłopców, którzy rozłożyli jedynie koce. Brunet pokręcił głową i odetchnął cicho.

-Zrobiliśmy coś źle? -spytał Louis nie przyglądając się wcześniej Harry'emu. Teraz trochę potrwa, zanim znów się odezwie. Tak, Harry ma loki. Przepiękne loki.

-Nigdy wcześniej nie rozpalaliście ogniska? -cała piątka pokręciła głową naśladując bruneta, na co ten się zaśmiał i zaczął poprawnie rozpalać ognisko.

*

Pomysł z ogniskiem był jak najbardziej trafiony. Magiczna noc. Lampiony zostały rozłożone wokół ogniska, kilka z nich zawiesili przy przyczepie. Ogień przyjemnie strzelał wypuszczając w niebo drobne iskierki, a słońce odbijało się od jeziora powoli zachodząc.

Perrie razem z Sophią zrobiły każdemu wianek z kwiatów, który na głowie Harry'ego wyglądał naprawdę uroczo. Głośna muzyka nie przeszkadzała Harry'emu w nauce gry na gitarze, której podjął się godzinę temu. Jego instruktor Niall, był bardzo konsekwentny i zdążył nauczyć go kilku chwytów i krótkiej melodii. Louis natomiast nie spuszczał Harry'ego z oczu ani na moment, można powiedzieć, że był zazdrosny przez to, iż Harry poświęca czas głupiej gitarze, a nie jemu.

Tak bardzo chciał zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, jednak nie wiedział jak, więc poprzestał na uważnym obserwowaniu bruneta. W końcu musnął lekko palcami biceps Harry'ego, niby przez przypadek. Nadgryzł delikatnie dolną wargę czując miękką skórę chłopaka i przysunął się bliżej. Harry poczuł ten dotyk, przez co nie był w stanie dalej grać, więc podziękował Niallowi i odwrócił się do Louisa. Po raz kolejny spotkał się z jego oczami.

-Dobrze ci szło. -podsumował Louis ukazując rząd białych zębów. Harry zmarszczył brwi nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

-Rozumiem, że możesz teraz poświęcić mi trochę swojego czasu? -spytał szatyn, na co Harry skinął głową, jednak postanowił odnaleźć wzrokiem swoją siostrę. Kiedy zauważył ją siedzącą z Perrie uśmiechnął się i pomachał im, na co dziewczyny wysłały mu buziaka. Utwierdzony w tym, że jego siostra jest bezpieczna wrócił do rozmowy.

-Kim jesteś Louis? Chciałbym wiedzieć. -Harry ukazał dołeczki, na co Louis mu odpowiedział.

-Jestem 20-latkiem z Londynu, studiuję sztukę, uwielbiam kawę, papierosy i ładnych chłopców. -Harry wytrzeszczył oczy.

-Co do cholery robisz w Stanach? W tym miejscu? Przecież mógłbyś być wszędzie indziej, a tutaj na pewno nie jest aż tak ciekawie. Nie rozumiem. -Louis zaśmiał się krótko i pokazał palcem na Zayna i Liama.

-Co wakacje do nich przylatuję i odwiedzamy różne miejsca, niekoniecznie te najbardziej znane. -wzruszył ramionami, na co Harry pokiwał głową.

-To wiele wyjaśnia. -podrapał się po głowie.

-Teraz ty. -Louis usiadł wygodniej przyglądając się brunetowi.

-Więc, hmm. Mam 17 lat, mieszkam w Lexington, skończyłem drugą klasę szkoły średniej, lubię zespoły rockowe i tacos. -Harry zaśmiał się i rozłożył na moment ręce.

-Widzisz, nic ciekawego.

-Masz 17 lat, jesteś wielki Harry, większy ode mnie, to straszne. Myślałem, że jesteś starszy. -powiedział zdziwiony.

-Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem. Masz rodzeństwo? -Louis przytaknął.

-Głupek. Mam pięć młodszych sióstr, koszmar. -obaj zaśmiali się w tym samym momencie.

-Moja stoi tam. -Harry wskazał palcem na Gemmę.

Kilka następnych godzin chłopcy spędzili na rozmowie. Po prostu. Z każdą minutą uświadamiali sobie, jak to dobrze, że na siebie trafili. Znaleźli kilka wspólnych tematów, wymienili się doświadczeniami, opowiadali o różnych sytuacjach, Louis tłumaczył Harry'emu jak rozróżniać kawy, natomiast Harry nauczył Louisa logarytmów. Szatyn zrozumiał tę pozornie ciężką matematykę dopiero dzięki Harry'emu, nieważne, że nie było mu to do już do niczego potrzebne.

Chciał go jedynie obserwować, jego gestykulację oraz słuchać jaki Harry jest tym pochłonięty. Kiedy położyli się na kocu by oglądać gwiazdy, oboje zrozumieli, że kiedy przyjdzie im się pożegnać, będzie bardzo ciężko. Odjadą w różne strony i nie wiadomo kiedy się zobaczą, ale hej, ten miesiąc dopiero się zaczyna.

Kiedy impreza dobiegała końca, Harry podniósł się niechętnie badając sytuację; Niall z Gemmą również leżeli na kocu, Zayn przysnął z gitarą w rękach, Perrie razem z Sophią ściszały muzykę, natomiast Liam pływał powoli w jeziorze, w którym odbijał się księżyc. Harry spojrzał w stronę Louisa, który był pochłonięty snem. Uśmiechnął się odgarniając kosmyk włosów z twarzy szatyna, po czym podniósł się idąc do Gemmy. Obudził ją subtelnie po czym wziął na plecy, na co Gemma oplotła Harry'ego nogami i oparła się o niego.

-Harry? Louis ci się podoba? -spytała cicho bez zastanowienia, na co brunet lekko się wzdrygnął.

-N-nie. -odpowiedział niepewnie, jednak to nie zaspokoiło jej ciekawości.

-Widziałam, jak na siebie patrzycie. To w porządku Harry. -chłopak odetchnął cicho gładząc lekko nogę siostry.

Wszyscy jego rówieśnicy mają dziewczyny, jednak Harry nigdy jej nie miał. Długo się zastanawiał, czy jest z nim coś nie tak, tylko dlatego, że nie czuje potrzeby by ją mieć ani dlatego, że żadna mu się nie podoba. Dzięki Gemmie utwierdził się w tym, że to takie same zauroczenie jak każde inne i nikt nie będzie miał do niego o to pretensji. Nie pociągały go kobiety, patrzył inaczej na mężczyzn, a kiedy poznał Louisa, zrozumiał, że to właśnie z nim chciałby spróbować zbudować związek. Harry uznał, że naprawdę ma pecha i to nie będzie łatwe.

Przecież Louis żyje na co dzień dobre tysiące kilometrów od niego. Postanowił jednak się w to aż tak nie angażować, pewny, że pozna jeszcze kogoś takiego. Jednak ta pewność, nie trwała zbyt długo.  
Harry wszedł po cichu do przyczepy i położył Gemmę w łóżku, a sam wyszedł na dwór wślizgując się do namiotu. Nawet nie zdążył pomyśleć o tym czy się przebierać, bo od razu usnął.

*

Hazza spał do południa, jednak obudziło go uczucie gorąca w jakim się znajdował oraz śpiew ptaków, to jednak zaliczało się do tych bardziej przyjemnych rzeczy. Namiot od kilku godzin był nagrzewany przez słońce, więc brunet wyskoczył z niego i pozbył się ubrań, a następnie poszedł do przyczepy by przywitać rodzinę.

-Jak tam impreza kochanie? -spytała uśmiechnięta Anne, po chwili Robin zgarnął ją do uścisku.

-Bo u nas było wspaniale. -Robin zaśmiał się całując ją w kark.

-Było ok. -powiedział szybko i udał się do małego pomieszczenia, by przebrać się w kąpielówki. Nie jedząc nic wcześniej wbiegł razem z Gemmą na pomost i skoczyli do wody, która wydała głośny plusk. Kiedy się wynurzył odgarnął szybkim ruchem włosy z czoła, a chwilę potem podtapiał Gemmę na co ta wskakiwała mu na plecy.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż dołączy do nich piątka nastolatków. Perrie i Sophia rozłożyły na plaży ręczniki chcąc się poopalać. Nie uszło to uwadze Liama i Zayna, którzy chętnie wcierali krem przeciwsłoneczny w plecy swoich dziewczyn, a kiedy zobaczyli Harry'ego pływającego w jeziorze robili to szybko i niedokładnie chcąc do niego dołączyć. Louis ubrany w koszulkę bez rękawów i krótkie spodenki usiadł na pomoście spoglądając na Harry'ego, na co ten od razu podpłynął.

-Hej Louis, nie wchodzisz?

-Żartujesz Harry? Tutaj jest pełno owadów, nie lubię ich. -spojrzał na niego spod okularów przeciwsłonecznych.

-Trzeba było się z tym liczyć, za plecami masz las, to nie jest chlorowany basen.

-Zauważyłem.

-Och Lou, daj spokój, wchodź, przecież nic cię nie ugryzie.

-Nie umiem pływać. -warknął szatyn.

-Jestem tutaj. -Harry wyciągnął ręce w jego stronę, na co ten pokręcił głową krzyżując ramiona.

-Nie będę wiecznie czekał -ponowił lokaty.

-Nie, zostaję tutaj.

-Jak chcesz. -Harry zaczął pluskać Louisa wodą.

-Dobra, idę sobie, sam tego chciałeś. -szatyn podniósł się, jednak nie zdążył wykonać ani jednego kroku. Harry sprytnie złapał go za nogi i wciągnął do wody robiąc głośny plusk. Szybko wyłowił Louisego i złapał go jednak na dystans śmiejąc się cicho. Harry nie miał już blokady przed tym, aby dotknąć chłopaka.

Nie bał się chociażby wymówić jego imienia, tak jak wczoraj. Pokonał tę niepewność, może dlatego, że dzięki wczorajszej rozmowie, poczuł, jakby znali się od lat. Louis krztusił się wodą, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu w tym aby przekląć na Harry'ego jakieś kilkanaście razy.

-Zabiję cię ty kutasie, mogłem się utopić! To twoja wina, jestem cały mokry! Jak ja teraz wyglądam?! -Louis wydzierał się na Harry'ego, a ten tylko się uśmiechał. Niższy wyglądał tak bezbronnie, a mokra grzywka tylko dodawała mu uroku.

-Gdybyś nie skorzystał z tego jeziora, to byłby twój największy błąd. Nie powinno być tak źle. -Louis zacisnął kurczowo Harry'ego, nie czując gruntu pod stopami. By być pewniejszym oplótł go nogami w pasie jak małe dziecko. Stwierdził, że to również dobry pretekst, by mógł bezkarnie obejmować i dotykać swojego nowego kolegę.

-Lepiej pomóż mi stąd wyjść.

-A kto powiedział, że stąd wychodzisz?

Harry popłynął na głębszą wodę, gdzie Liam i Zayn odbijali piłkę.

-Mamy jeszcze jednego gracza! -oznajmił podekscytowany Harry, na co chłopaki się zaśmiali.

-Dałeś radę go tutaj ściągnąć? Gratuluję -zagwizdał Liam.

-On mnie tutaj dosłownie ściągnął, jest nienormalny. Z pomostu Liam, z pomostu. -Louis warknął na co Harry odsunął głowę.

-Uwaga, groźny zwierz, zabierzcie go! -Louis rzucił się na lokatego chcąc go podtopić, jednak Harry szybko się odwrócił i teraz Louis był prawie cały zanurzony.

-Przepraszam, uznajmy, że tego nie było, Harry, naprawdę się boję. -brunet spojrzał czule na chłopaka i tylko przytaknął pozwalając mu wejść na swoje ramiona. Przez jakiś czas odbijali piłkę, a gdy zmęczeni grą i głodni wyszli z wody, udali się do przyczepy Harry'ego na pysznego grilla.

*

Kiedy wszyscy usiedli przy stole każdy po kolei się przedstawił witając z Anne i Robinem. Harry pomógł przynieść napoje, sosy, papierowe talerzyki oraz plastikowe sztućce. Gdy Robin podszedł do grilla aby przewrócić kawałki mięsa na drugą stronę, Rex próbował zedrzeć japonka z jego stopy. Wszyscy zaczęli się głośno śmiać, natomiast Robin warczał podobnie do psa.

Walczył z nim o japonka, jednak na darmo, ponieważ pies mocno ciągnął, aż w końcu go zabrał. Louis zaczął się krztusić dziś po raz drugi, lecz tym razem ze śmiechu. Na ratunek przyszedł mu nikt inny, jak Harry, który zaczął klepać go po plecach, by ten się uspokoił.

-Ty durny kundlu, oddawaj mój but! -wrzasnął Robin podchodząc do przyczepy O'Briena.

-Nie wiem jak nauczyłeś tego skurczybyka takich sztuczek, ale niech oddaje mi klapka! -Robin zezłoszczony wymachiwał szczypcami, na co O'Brien tylko się zaśmiał.

-Jak się pobawi, to odda. -to jedyna odpowiedź jaką otrzymał Robin. Zrezygnowany wrócił do grillowania steków, jednak cały czas obserwował psa, by tym razem nic mu nie ukradł. Kiedy były gotowe, przełożył kilka na talerz i położył je na stole. Wszyscy zabrali się do jedzenia.

*

Popołudnie mijało bardzo przyjemnie, wszyscy byli pochłonięci rozmową, tak samo jak Robin. Nie zauważył niestety chwili w której Rex zjadł resztę steków, jednak kiedy się zorientował, że coś mu nie pasuje, od razu znalazł winowajcę.

-Masz szaloną rodzinę. -zaśmiał się Louis spoglądając na Harry'ego kiedy przechadzali się po lesie. Harry znał tajemniczą dróżkę, która prowadziła do innego jeziora i postanowił podzielić się tym sekretem z Louisem.

-Ta, są wspaniali.

-Jak ty. -na te słowa Harry szczerze się uśmiechnął.

Po kilku minutach znaleźli się już na miejscu, gdzie czekały na nich dwie kamizelki i kajak, który Harry wcześniej przygotował. Jak co roku, miał wypłynąć sam, ale los postawił przed nim uroczą istotkę, dlaczego więc nie może jej ze sobą zabrać?

-Harry, tu jest genialnie. Nie sądziłem, że nad jeziorem może być tak pięknie.

Bo było. Zachodzące słońce, które przedzierało się przez drzewa rozświetlając wodę i delikatny wiatr, który niósł za sobą zapach lasu.

Harry podszedł do kajaku, który przysunął na piasek, aby Louis nie musiał się bać do niego wchodzić. Po chwili podniósł jedną z kamizelek idąc w stronę chłopaka, na co ten zaczął się cofać wyciągając do przodu rękę.

-Nie Harry, nic z tego, to za wiele, chcesz żebym zginął? -Louis patrzył niepewnie na lokatego, na co ten uśmiechnął się czule.

-Uwierz, że dobrze znam te miejsca, to jest całkiem bezpiecznie. Ze mną nic ci nie grozi. -mówił zachęcająco, po czym rozpiął kamizelkę i nałożył na Louisa po czym zaczął ją dokładnie zapinać.

-Jesteś pewny? -niższy uniósł brew, na co Harry przytaknął.

-W stu procentach.

Louisowi wyraźnie spodobała się ta wyprawa, więc zdecydował się zaufać Harry'emu i wypływać z nim co wieczór. Zabierali ze sobą także koce i prowiant, raz nawet zostali tam na całą noc.

*

Dni mijały, a chłopcy nie odstępowali się na krok. Spędzali ze sobą każdą chwilę. Nie mieli na to większego wpływu, stało się. Zauroczenie.

Harry w końcu namówił Louisa na nocowanie w namiocie. Tak samo jak Gemma, twierdził, że robaki wejdą mu pod śpiwór, a poza tym jest twardo. W końcu uległ Harry'emu, który co kilka minut jęczał, że będzie superfajowoekstraśnieproszęLou.

Było to do przewidzenia, bo nikt nie odmówi marudzącemu chłopakowi. Poza tym, Louis miałby nie skorzystać? W najlepszym przypadku po prostu zaśnie na Harrym.

Młodszy był przebrany w kostium tygrysa, były to połączone spodnie dresowe z bluzą, a kaptur miał imitować jego głowę, oczywiście, posiadał także ogon. Harry przebierał się w niego zawsze kiedy miał nocować razem z Gemmą w namiocie, poza tym był odpowiedni, bo w nocy robiło się zimniej.

O dziwo nie wyrósł z niego, od kilku lat był tej samej postury. Gemma miała podobny, tylko w kolorze różowym. Pod pachą trzymał kilka poduszek oraz latarkę, reszta była już w namiocie. Kiedy Louis przyszedł pod jego przyczepę zaczął się śmiać, na co Harry oblał się rumieńcem.

-Jeju, Haz, wyglądasz przeuroczo. -od razu podszedł do chłopaka przytulając go na co Harry ułożył tygrysie łapki na jego plecach.

-Zawsze się tak ubierałem kiedy nocowałem z Gemmą. Chciałem się tym z tobą podzielić. -mruknął brunet obejmując go mocniej.

-Dobrze, cieszę się, to miłe, a teraz chodź. -Louis uśmiechnął się po czym wciągnął młodszego za rękę do namiotu.

Kiedy było już całkiem ciemno zaczęli opowiadać sobie straszne historie wspomagając się latarką. Śmiali się strasznie głośno, na szczęście nikomu to nie przeszkadzało, chociaż do pewnego momentu. Anne faktycznie chciała spać, więc udała się pod namiot, a nagle śmiechy ucichły. Lokaty leżał na śliskim materiale wpatrując się w Louisa i myśląc, jak łatwo byłoby się przysunąć i go pocałować, ale kiedy usłyszał głos Anne, otrząsnął się szybko.

-Harry, jesteście tutaj? -Haz od razu opuścił namiot kierując się w jej stronę, kiedy ta tylko pocałowała go w czoło i życzyła dobrej nocy. Poprosiła go jednak o trochę ciszy. Harry pokręcił głową wchodząc do namiotu, a jego śpiwór zaszeleścił na trawie, kiedy ten przysunął się jeszcze bliżej Louisa. Powieki szatyna opadły, kiedy Harry przesunął kciukiem po jego knykciach.

Louis schował twarz w poduszkę, chcąc stłumić swój śmiech. Przez chwilę leżeli, głupio się do siebie uśmiechając, z palcami splecionymi pomiędzy śpiworami w namiocie. Znali się od tygodnia, ale można powiedzieć, że Louis był pokrewną duszą Harry'ego, a Harry lubił go tak bardzo, że to prawie niemożliwe. Harry z natury lubił bliskość, co Louis zauważył przez ostatni czas. Sennie się uśmiechał, sięgając dłonią, żeby pobawić się kosmykiem jego włosów.

-Tutaj naprawdę jest twardo, patrz przez co dla ciebie przechodzę głupku. -mruknął Louis, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas.

-Chodź. -ramiona Harry'ego owinęły Louisa, a szatyn nie czekając sprytnie się na nim położył. Harry zaśmiał się odgarniając grzywkę z jego oczu.

-Mógłbym zostać w tym uścisku do końca świata?

-Mógłbyś. –powiedział Harry, a jego usta niepewnie odnalazły wargi Louisa. Ich serca prawie wyskoczyły im z piersi, a oddechy przyśpieszyły kiedy starszy wplótł palce w jego włosy i przysunął go bliżej.

*

Louis obudził się pierwszy powoli otwierając oczy i ziewając cicho. Spod przymrużonych oczu rozglądał się po namiocie, zatrzymał wzrok na chrapiącym w jego szyję Harrym. Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że całą noc spali w jednej pozycji. Postanowił poczekać, nie miał serca przerywać mu teraz snu. Stwierdził, że to dobra okazja do obserwowania go i przysłuchiwania się jego równomiernemu oddechowi. Rozpoczął od liczenia rzęs bruneta.

Trwał w tej pozycji dopóki Harry przez przypadek uderzył go ręką w głowę chcąc przekręcić się na bok. Słysząc jęknięcie od razu się przebudził.

-L-Lou, przepraszam, zrobiłem ci coś? -spytał troskliwie zachrypniętym głosem obawiając się, że naprawdę wyrządził mu krzywdę.

-Ja nie wiem Harry, dlaczego ty się tak wiercisz? Gorzej niż moje siostry. Nie, nic nie zrobiłeś. -przycisnął usta do czoła bruneta, po czym odgarnął do tyłu jego loki całując go raz jeszcze. Harry'emu donośnie zaburczało w brzuchu na co Louis pokręcił głową i po chwili się zaśmiał.

-W taki sposób na mnie reagujesz? -uniósł brew.

-Jestem głodny, to nie moja wina. -wydął dolną wargę otrzymując w nią krótkiego całusa, jednak po chwili przedłużył pocałunek przymykając oczy. Harry przyciągnął na siebie chłopaka układając dłonie na jego biodrach.

Przez chwilę się obejmowali patrząc w sobie oczy, jednak romantyczną chwilę przerwało kolejne burczenie w brzuchu Harry'ego. Brunet zasłonił twarz dłonią śmiejąc się cicho, kiedy starszy zszedł z niego leniwie i poklepał go po brzuchu podnosząc się.

-Chodź, zjemy coś.

*

Kiedy Louis wrócił z bałaganem na głowie i rozciągniętą koszulką został od razu zasypany pytaniami (a raczej podejrzeniami) przez Perrie i Sophię, jednak za każdym razem odpowiadał wymijająco. Postanowił dopiero podzielić się swoimi przemyśleniami z Zaynem, gdy wyszli na papierosa.

-To mów Tommo, wydarzyło się coś? -mulat uniósł brew podpalając papierosa.

-Nie Zi, po prostu rozmawialiśmy. No naprawdę, nie patrz tak. Przecież zawsze ci o wszystkim mówię. -Zayn nie umiał powstrzymać śmiechu, zakaszlał krótko i po chwili zaciągnął się papierosem. Louis wzruszył ramionami i po chwili udał się z nim na krótką przechadzkę.

-Nie wiem, z jednej strony chciałbym go mieć w sobie, a z drugiej ciężko byłoby mi go wykorzystać. -szczerość Louisa nie wywołała żadnej reakcji na Zaynie, bowiem szatyn taki już był i to nie pierwszy raz kiedy tak się zwierzał.

-Jeśli nie zaryzykujesz, to się nie zabawisz stary. Korzystaj z życia, przecież nikogo nie masz. Zaproś go do nas, chłopczyk na pewno ma słabą głowę. Kilka drinków, joint czy dwa i będzie do twojej dyspozycji. -Zayn machnął dłonią tak, że aż upuścił papierosa na co Louis krótko się zaśmiał. Nadepnął na niego, a mulat posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

-Ogranicz.

-A ty zaproś loczka. Może nawet obejdzie się bez odurzania.

-Nie wiem Zayn, nie jestem przekonany.

Louis postanowił jednak posłuchać Zayna i zrewanżować się Harry'emu za noc w namiocie. Nie był on tak samo oryginalny jak młodszy. Zdecydował, że będą wszyscy razem spędzać wieczór w vanie. Tylko co będzie, kiedy faktycznie plan Louisa się powiedzie i będą potrzebowali miejsca żeby w spokoju móc się sobą zająć? Louis poprosił przyjaciół o to, żeby po prostu opuścili samochód, kiedy zacznie być między nimi gorąco. Chłopcy się zgodzili, gorzej z dziewczynami, choć nie miały na to większego wpływu. Wyraziły jedynie swoje zdanie pukając się w głowy i twierdząc, że jeśli Louis to zrobi, będzie ostatnią świnią.

Szatyn nie do końca zlekceważył ich słowa, wtedy jego potrzeby seksualne wydawały się ważniejsze. Harry był nastawiony sceptycznie do tego pomysłu, aczkolwiek nie był w stanie odmówić swojemu, hmm.. przyjacielowi?  
Harry przyszedł kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać. Na włosach kapelusz, do połowy rozpięta koszula, sprane spodnie i trampki. Wchodząc do vana, zapach zmieszanych papierosów z alkoholem i marihuaną trochę go odepchnął, choć nie chciał dać po sobie tego poznać. Przywitał się z każdym po czym zajął miejsce przy Louisie, ten po chwili oplótł go rękoma w talii puszczając oczko Zaynowi, na to lokaty oparł się o niego lekko. Harry nie znał Louisa zbyt długo, aczkolwiek zdążył mu zaufać. I co teraz? Louis nadużyje tego zaufania?

-Może papierosa? -Liam proponował po raz setny.

-Dzięki, naprawdę nie chcę. -bronił się Harry.

-Drinka? -Zayn podniósł butelkę i wziął do ręki szklankę. Harry by mieć w końcu spokój odwrócił się w stronę Louisa i spojrzał mu w oczy jakby pytając o pozwolenie, na co ten skinął głową.

-Jednego. -Harry odebrał szklankę od Zayna przyglądając się jej przez chwilę, po czym wypił wszystko duszkiem.

-Widzisz? Dobre? -Liam uśmiechnął się szeroko rozumiejąc, że ma nowego towarzysza do picia.

-Nie powinno być tak źle. -powiedział cicho uśmiechając się.

Drugi drink, trzeci, czwarty. Harry'emu zaczęło kręcić się lekko w głowie, jednak zarzekał się Louisowi, że nic mu nie jest i czuje się dobrze. Nawet nie zwrócił zbyt uwagi na to, kiedy Zayn podał mu skręta. Powiedział tylko, że Harry po tym poczuje się jeszcze lepiej i będzie się dużo śmiał. Uwierzył. Zaciągnął się kilkakrotnie i wypalił jednego.

\- A teraz ładnie się ustawcie chłopcy! - Poleciła Sophia stając przed Harrym i Louisem. W rękach miała polaroida, na co Harry bardzo się ucieszył i od razu objął ramieniem starszego do zdjęcia. Louisowi średnio podobał się ten pomysł, bo nie do końca wiedział, czy chce, aby jego chwile z Harrym były uwiecznione. Przecież nie może się tak angażować.

-Uśmiech! -krzyknęła, na co Louis sztucznie uniósł kąciki ust. Po chwili wręczyła im dwa zdjęcia. Harry starannie włożył je do kieszeni, by nic poważnego mu się nie stało, natomiast Louis po prostu zgniótł je za plecami i wsadził do kieszeni kurtki.

Louis był bardziej trzeźwy w porównaniu do Harry'ego. On na pewno nie był do końca świadomy tego co robi, bo nawet usiadł mu na kolanach, czego definitywnie by nie zrobił. Jak tylko Louis odchylił lekko głowę by oprzeć ją o siedzenie, Harry zrozumiał to jako aluzję do czegoś innego i ułożył wargi na jego szyi ssąc delikatnie skórę.

Szatyn wykonał gest dłonią i po chwili wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić niechętnie z vana. Louis spojrzał uważnie na Harry'ego i zdawałoby się, że ma dokładnie to, czego chciał. Harry był od niego dużo większy, na nim i wokół niego, a jego zapach to alkohol zmieszany z mocnymi perfumami, a do tego trawką. Był tak bardzo, bardzo ciepły.

Ale czy to do końca fair wobec młodszego? Louisa oblał zimny pot na myśl, że mógłby go tak wykorzystać. Harry tak naprawdę jest bezbronny, a on nie chce go skrzywdzić. To zdecydowanie zły pomysł, nie zrobi mu tego. Musi to zakończyć.

-Czemu nie? -zapytał Harry wysuwając dolną wargę. Louis westchnął cicho, a Harry wyglądał tak rozpustnie z rozczochranymi włosami w dodatku patrząc na niego w inny sposób niż zawsze. Louis go pragnął. Tak bardzo. W końcu odważył się zepchnąć go z siebie na siedzenie obok.

-Nie, Haz. Nie w taki sposób.

Uśmiech Harry'ego zaniknął, ale Louis był stanowczy. Bez względu na to, jak kuszący był Harry, on nic z tym nie zrobił. Była dosyć późna godzina. Wstał z kanapy mówiąc, że idzie coś sprawdzić, po czym wyszedł w stronę Zayna. Louis wziął kilka uspokajających wdechów.

-Pomóż mi go przenieść do namiotu. Nie zrobię mu tego. On tak patrzy, ja po prostu nie mogę.

Chłopcy wrócili do środka, a Harry kiwał się na boki, po chwili wzięty pod ramiona przez Liama i Zayna. Kiedy byli przy jego namiocie położyli go do środka, a Louis wszedł za nim zdejmując mu jedynie buty. Spojrzał na przyjaciół dziękując im, zarówno dając do zrozumienia, żeby już poszli, a gdy odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego, ten spał zwinięty z głową opartą o rękę. Wyglądał tak niewinnie, na oczy opadały mu loki, a jego usta formowały się w delikatny uśmiech.

Louisem aż wstrząsnęło. Sięgnął, by dotknąć jego loków na co usłyszał cichy pomruk. Pochylił się, żeby pocałować go w policzek po czym powoli wycofał się z namiotu szepcząc słabe przepraszam.

*

Piąta nad ranem. Louisa obudziło głośne chrapanie Liama. Zdenerwowany rzucił w niego poduszką, jednak to nie poskutkowało. Wziął książkę, którą miał pod ręką i celował w jego głowę, jednak trafił w szafkę strącając lampę na co tylko zachrapał donośniej. Zerwał się z łóżka i wyszedł na zewnątrz, ale uczucie zimna pchnęło go z powrotem do vana. Założył na siebie jeansową kurtkę i przecierając oczy ziewnął długo.

-Jebane komary. -syknął przez zęby uderzając w jednego, który usiadł mu na ręce. Kiedy zauważył znajomą sylwetkę siedzącą na pomoście, bez wahania udał się w jej stronę. Wchodząc na drewnianą konstrukcję stawiał niepewne kroki i był blisko celu, jednak w pewnym momencie deska zazgrzytała pod jego ciężarem na co westchnął głośno i usiadł zrezygnowany za Harrym obejmując go pewnie w pasie.

-Chciałem cię wystraszyć. -mruknął Louis dotykając nosem włosów młodszego i zaciągnął się ich zapachem. Zobaczył, jak kącik ust Harry’ego się uniósł i ucieszył się, mimo, że chłopak wydawał się być zły na Louisa.

-Jabłkowy. -Harry kiwnął głową odwracając ją lekko w stronę Louisa.

-Co tu robisz? -przesunął dłońmi po tych mniejszych i ścisnął je lekko.

-Powinienem zapytać o to samo. -Louis szepnął do ucha bruneta ogrzewając przy tym jego płatek.

-Myślę. -odpowiedział krótko, na co szatyn przesunął śmiało po nagich ramionach chłopaka.

-Jesteś zimny Harry, przyniosę ci bluzę. -mówiąc to, owiał jego kark ciepłym oddechem.

-Po prostu mnie przytul, tym sposobem przekażesz mi trochę ciepła. -Harry tkwił w uścisku starszego jakiś czas.

-Lepiej? Teraz mi powiedz co zmusiło cię do takiego intensywnego myślenia o tej porze. -Louis oparł głowę o jego ramię.

-Ty. -odparł Harry marszcząc brwi w swój sposób, na co zdziwiony niepewnie splótł ich palce.

-Mieszasz mi w głowie Tomlinson. Najpierw mówisz, że szukasz zabawy, w porządku, chcę dać ci to, czego od samego początku oczekujesz, ale po chwili widzę, że ty się jednak angażujesz w jakiś sposób, tak samo jak ja. Co będzie kiedy przyjdzie nam się pożegnać? Pomy.. -Harry urwał w połowie zdania uciszony przez miękkie wargi Louisa wpijające się w niego coraz bardziej. Starszy objął go mocniej w pasie chcąc scałować z niego wszystkie wątpliwości.

Louis wplótł palce w loki Harry'ego ciągnąc je lekko do siebie i liżąc gorliwie jego dolną wargę. Chwilę później znalazł się już pod brunetem. Ich pocałunki były namiętne, zachłanne, pełne zapewnień i obietnic, miłości, do której sami nie byli do końca przekonani.

-Chciałem dać ci to, czego szukasz, dlaczego mnie odrzuciłeś? Dlaczego tak jest między nami? -Harry oderwał się od jego ust kiedy brakowało mu tchu. Zahaczył kciukiem o jego dolną wargę. Louis przesunął wolno dłońmi po jego rozpalonych policzkach patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Nie dokuczało im już uczucie zimna, wręcz przeciwnie.

-Nie odrzuciłem cię, Harry, po prostu byłeś nieświadomy tego wszystkiego, a ja nie zrobiłbym niczego wbrew tobie.

-Byłem świadomy. Myślałem, że przestaniesz się mną interesować, jeśli nie.. -urwał po chwili odwracając wzrok.

-Żartujesz? Harry.. -Louis przytulił go do siebie muskając subtelnie w ramię.

-Wiesz, czuję się winny, że tak pomyślałeś, bo owszem, może na samym początku chciałem.. Ale to nie tak, ja zrozumiałem, że z tobą jest inaczej Haz, nie mógłbym się z tobą przespać, kiedy ty byłbyś w takim stanie. Chociaż wczoraj miałem za..

-Dokończ. -rozkazał, na co Louis zmieszany zaczął powoli mówić.

-No, chciałem cię upić, żebym mógł się z tobą przespać. Ale Harry! Ja wiedziałem, że zrobiłbym źle, a kiedy ty tak na mnie patrzyłeś, zrozumiałem, że nie mogę. -Harry musiał przez chwilę pomyśleć i przeanalizować to, co właśnie powiedział ten impertynencki dupek. Spojrzał na niego poważnie, a po chwili zaśmiał się wtulając twarz w jego szyję i całując ją kilkakrotnie.

-Chciałeś mnie wykorzystać. -ugryzł lekko skórę w najczulszym punkcie na jego szyi, następnie liżąc ją na złagodzenie.

-Teraz będziesz cierpiał. -brunet zassał miejsce ugryzienia zostawiając na nim intensywny ślad. Usłyszał tylko jęk zadowolenia, na co ponowił pocałunki.

-Nigdy bym cię nie odrzucił. -wymamrotał Louis obejmując Harry'ego pod ramionami.

-Dlaczego? -Harry mruknął przez pocałunek.

-Bo cię chcę.

-Chodźmy stąd.

Harry podniósł się szybko i złapał starszego za nadgarstki pomagając mu wstać. Przyciągnął go do siebie przytulając szczelnie. Trwali tak przez chwilę, aż w końcu szybkim krokiem udali się w kierunku przyczepy Harry'ego. Zdecydowali się na namiot, więc wślizgnęli się do niego łącząc od razu swoje wargi. Młodszy zamknął go szybko i po chwili został powalony na śpiwór przez Louisa, który usiadł na nim i zaczął wyznaczać ścieżkę pocałunków na szyi bruneta.

Louis przeniósł usta na ramię Harry'ego składając na nim drobne pocałunki. Pozbył go koszulki i zaatakował jego obojczyki, a następnie klatkę piersiową. Harry przeczesał palcami włosy szatyna i przyglądał mu się z pożądaniem.

-Jesteś taki piękny Lou..eh! -Harry jęknął na uczucie mokrego języka przebiegającego po swoim sutku. Młodszy mógł poczuć uśmiech szatyna na swojej skórze. Harry zdjął z niego kurtkę, która po chwili wylądowała na końcu namiotu i wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulkę pieszcząc delikatną skórę starszego.

-Uwielbiam twoje dłonie Haz. Chciałem mieć je na sobie odkąd cię zobaczyłem. -wymamrotał patrząc na młodszego, którego widok niemożliwie rozczulił. Harry miał zmierzwione włosy i ogromne rumieńce na policzkach, a jego oczy błyszczały.

Louis przesunął dłonią po jego mokrym czole składając na nim pocałunek i wrócił do całowania jego ciepłej skóry. Muskał go delikatnie po torsie, a kiedy zauważył jego cztery sutki uśmiechnął się szeroko patrząc na chłopaka. Kiedy Harry zorientował się, że szatyn ciągle mu się przygląda mruknął przeciągle.

-Louis, po prostu to zignoruj.

-Idealny, boże, Harry, ty w ogóle jesteś prawdziwy? -starszy złożył na nich kilka pocałunków, a następnie obdarowywał nimi jego brzuch i linię v. Louis ścisnął krocze młodszego przez materiał spodni, na co ten jęknął cicho, po chwili zaczął odpinać jego spodnie, jednak miał niemały problem, żeby je zdjąć. Harry zaśmiał się i zsunął je szybciej niż Louis myślał, że to zrobi.

-Nie masz luźniejszych spodni?

Harry pokręcił głową śmiejąc się cicho i ścisnął mocno pośladki Louisa, a po chwili zdjął z niego koszulkę. Dotykał dłońmi jego brzucha i klatki piersiowej, a następnie kilkakrotnie ucałował jego obojczyki.

-Tak. Bardzo. Cię. Chcę.

Harry co pocałunek mówił jedno słowo, a po chwili jęknął głośno czując na sobie nacisk chłopaka. Ocierali się przez chwilę biodrami całując niechlujnie. Louis sapał głośno, na co Harry uciszył go pocałunkiem.

-Chyba nie chcesz, żeby ktoś nas usłyszał?

Racja, żaden z nich nie chciał być przyłapany. Harry szybko pozbył się spodenek Louisa, na co drugi wsunął dłoń pod bokserki bruneta obejmując nią jego nabrzmiałego penisa, którego od razu zaczął masować. Młodszy nadgryzł mocno wargę chcąc stłumić jęk. Louis przesuwał drobną dłonią w górę i dół po całej długości stopniowo przyspieszając tempo. Chłopak zszedł niżej i od razu zdjął bokserki Harry'ego, a jego penis ułożył się na brzuchu.

Ponownie wziął go do ręki i masował jakiś czas nie mogąc napatrzeć się na ciało bruneta. Oddech Harry'ego stał się cięższy, kiedy Louis przesunął językiem po jego główce. Drażnił się z nim chwilę, po czym wziął go całego w usta, a młodszy wypchnął biodra do przodu wplatając palce w jego karmelowe włosy.

-Cholera, Louis. -syknął szarpiąc lekko za włosy starszego nadając odpowiednie tempo jego ruchom. Szatyn zassał go mocno przełykając na nim ślinę, na co Harry przetarł kciukiem jego policzek. Młodszy podniósł się i zawisnął nad uśmiechniętym Louisem całując krótko jego spuchnięte usta. Zdjął z niego bokserki i dotknął palcami główkę penisa otrzymując na to gardłowy jęk.

-Harry!

-Lou?

-Ch-chcę

-Czego chcesz skarbie? -zapytał miękko.

-W-weź -sapnął ciężko.

-Hmm? -Harry drażnił się z nim muskając subtelnie palcem po jego trzonie.

-Weź mnie. -zaskamlał.

Harry zabrał dłoń i przesunął kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze. Wsunął palce do ust Louisa, który grzecznie je oblizał. Harry objął dłońmi jego biodra i odwrócił go na brzuch przyciągając bliżej siebie, a Louis wypiął pupę podtrzymując się na łokciach.

-Rozluźnij się.

Harry wsunął ostrożnie dwa palce do wnętrza szatyna dając mu chwilę po czym zaczął go powoli rozciągać skręcając i krzyżując długie palce. Usłyszał głośny jęk trafiając w prostatę i uznał, że Louis jest wystarczająco luźny, więc wysunął z niego palce i ustawił się za nim. Splunął na dłoń pocierając swojego penisa i dotknął delikatnie jego wejścia. Zaczął wsuwać się w niego bardzo powoli, a kiedy wszedł w niego całą długością, obaj głośno odetchnęli.

-Taki ciasny. -Harry ułożył dłoń na torsie Louisa i złożył pocałunek na jego plecach.

-Taki duży. -odgryzł się szatyn.

Młodszy zaczął się w nim poruszać, z każdą chwilą zwiększając tempo pchnięć. Louis zamknął oczy i przyłożył piąstkę do ust dusząc w sobie jęki. Ruchy Harry'ego były szybkie i za każdym z nich zahaczał o prostatę chłopaka.

-Tak Lou, dojdziesz dla mnie skarbie? -Harry gruchał trzymając dłonie na jego biodrach. Chłopcy zmienili pozycję i Louis ułożył się na plecach obejmując Harry'ego. Zapłakał do jego ucha drapiąc mocno plecy bruneta i zostawiając ślady na jego gardle poprzez lizanie i gryzienie poszczególnych miejsc.

Starszy objął palcami swojego penisa, na co Harry ułożył dłoń na jego palcach pomagając mu w obciąganiu, drugą ręką ciągnął w najczulszych miejscach włosy bruneta. W namiocie rozlegał się dźwięk odbijanej od siebie skóry, tłumionych jęków i szybkich oddechów.

-Blisko. -Louis jęknął gardłowo odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

Ruchy Harry'ego były już nieregularne, spragniony trafił odpowiednio w prostatę Louisa, na co ten wtulił twarz w ramię lokatego obejmując go mocno za szyję i doszedł na swój brzuch krzycząc imię chłopaka, a chwilę potem Harry poczuł charakterystyczne ciepło w dole i wysunął się z szatyna dochodząc na jego pośladek.

Oboje opadli na śpiwór nierówno oddychając, zmęczeni i spełnieni. Harry musnął leniwie skroń szatyna zgarniając go do mocnego uścisku, na co Louis przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Wymienili się kilkoma leniwymi pocałunkami i uśmiechami, a niedługo potem powieki Louisa stały się ciężkie. Zasnął, a Harry chwilę po nim. Wybrali najcieplejsze i najbezpieczniejsze miejsca na całym świecie - swoje ramiona. Oto ich nowe schronienia.

*

Harry'ego obudził delikatny dotyk Louisa. Tworzył palcami kształty na klatce piersiowej młodszego, a następnie muskał nimi delikatnie linię jego szczęki. Harry ziewnął cicho przeciągając leniwie na co Louis zaśmiał się całując go w policzek. Lokaty mlasnął i potarł oczy piąstkami podnosząc się powoli. Rozejrzał się po namiocie wcześniej wtulając w siebie mniejszego.

Harry znaczył ścieżkę pocałunków na jego szyi i karku, jednak po chwili oderwał się od niego.

-Musimy tu sprzątnąć. -oznajmił brunet odgarniając do tyłu loki i po chwili zaczął się ubierać. Kiedy był gotowy wyszedł do przyczepy po ręczniki i płyn po czym wyczyścił wnętrze namiotu po wcześniejszych ekscesach, a gdy skończył wzięli wspólny prysznic w pomieszczeniu oddalonym o kilka domków od nich.

-Louis? -zaczął młodszy kiedy wycierał ręcznikiem ramię szatyna. Dotknął delikatnie palcami jego tatuaży i spojrzał na niego.

-Chcę tatuaż.

-Co?

-Chcę tatuaż. Pojedziemy razem z Zaynem i Liamem? Wiem, gdzie blisko jest salon. Prowadzi go stary znajomy mojego.. taty. -Harry zawahał się przez chwilę.

-Jesteś tego pewny? To poważna decyzja. Poza tym, pozwoli ci? -Louis uniósł brew kpiąc trochę z bruneta.

-Mam prawie 18 lat, lubi mnie, na pewno mi pozwoli.

-W takim razie zjemy u mnie śniadanie, a potem pojedziemy.

Louisowi nie bardzo podobał się pomysł młodszego. To będzie ważny moment w życiu Harry'ego, i on ma w nim uczestniczyć? Nie tak to miało wyglądać.

Gdy zjedli śniadanie, Harry wrócił na chwilę do przyczepy i sprzedał jakąś historyjkę Anne i Robinowi o zwiedzaniu okolicy z nowymi znajomymi, w co łatwo uwierzyli. Dlaczego mieliby nie? Lokaty przebrał się szybko i wziął trochę pieniędzy do kieszeni. Pożegnał się z nimi i podekscytowany wsiadł do vana.

*

-Zdecydowałeś się na coś młody? -spytał Freddy. Był tutaj tatuażystą od 30 lal i bez wahania zgodził się zrobić pierwszy tatuaż Harry'emu. Podciągnął jeansowe spodnie i podszedł do lokatego, który przez jakiś czas przeglądał razem z Louisem albumy z możliwymi wzorami. Zayn z Liamem siedzieli na krzesłach przy wiatraku by trochę się ochłodzić jednak czynnie komentowali poszczególne wybory Harry'ego.

-Chcę gwiazdkę. -powiedział pewnie siadając na fotelu.

-Po prostu gwiazdkę? - odparł zdziwiony.

-Tak, kontur gwiazdki.

Harry chciał coś znaczącego, postanowił więc zrobić sobie gwiazdkę. Wypełni ją wtedy, kiedy postanowi ujawnić swoją orientację przed ważnymi dla niego osobami. Był to tatuaż mocno związany z Louisem. Freddy nie pytał dlaczego gwiazdka, po prostu zabrał się do pracy.

Harry trzymał mocno rękę Louisa podczas wykonywania tatuażu, a Lou powtarzał mu co chwilę, że jest dzielny i wytrzyma ten ból. Po godzinie gwiazdka była gotowa. Freddy zawinął folią ramię Harry'ego.

-Ile płacę? -uśmiechnął się stojąc blisko Louisa.

-Nic. Trzymaj się młody i niech się szybko goi. -Harry pożegnał Freddy'ego uściskiem i opuścili salon tatuażu. Kiedy wrócili Harry ukrył tatuaż pod rękawem by nikt z jego rodziny nie dowiedział się o jego istnieniu. Po zjedzonym obiedzie całe popołudnie spędził na hamaku z Louisem śmiejąc się głupio i rozmawiając o kompletnych bzdurach.

*

-Lou?

Potrząsnął lekko ramieniem szatyna, jednak ten wydawało się, zasnął na dobre.

-Loueh? -Harry szepnął potrząsając nim bardziej, na co starszy wgramolił się na lokatego i zamknął go w żelaznym uścisku.

-Louis! -powiedział głośno do jego ucha, a szatyn od razu się przebudził.

-Dlaczego krzyczysz? Harry nie widzę cię. -mówił zachrypniętym głosem szukając dłonią w ciemności twarzy Harry'ego.

-Patrz jaki księżyc. -Harry wskazał palcem na gwieździste niebo z księżycem na czele łapiąc po chwili jego dłoń błądzącą w powietrzu.

-Chodź ze mną na pomost, będzie go lepiej widać.

Podnieśli się powoli, jednak Louis był wciąż uczepiony Harry'ego, więc ten niósł go na plecach, a gdy weszli na pomost Louis zacisnął go mocniej nogami w pasie patrząc w niebo.

-Piękne. -starszy oparł podbródek o głowę chłopaka trwając tak dłuższą chwilę. Gdy Louis skończył podziwiać niebo zsunął się z pleców Harry'ego stając przed nim i splótł z nim palce u dłoni. Młodszy ucałował wierzch jego dłoni, ściskając ją mocno i w momencie znaleźli się w wodzie.

Harry podtrzymywał Louisa całując łapczywie jego wargi, a szatyn wsunął dłonie w mokre włosy drugiego odwzajemniając każdy pocałunek. Nawet nie był zły na Harry'ego, wręcz przeciwnie, uważał, że to romantyczne, ale po jakimś czasie kazał wyjść mu z wody, bo przecież miał świeży tatuaż i mogłoby się coś z nim stać.

*

Louisa coraz bardziej martwiło rozstanie, z jednej strony to dla niego przygoda jak każda inna, natomiast z drugiej chyba zaczął czuć coś nieokreślonego do Harry'ego, a to najgorsze, co mogło mu się teraz przydarzyć. Zdecydował, że nie pociągnie tego dalej, musi to zakończyć, jednak kiedy patrzył na Harry'ego, nie chciał wyrządzać mu jakiejkolwiek krzywdy. Ten chłopak to najlepsze, co do tej pory go spotkało i w ogóle na to nie zasługiwał. Louis wybrał wolność, chociaż niełatwo będzie mu zapomnieć Harry'ego.

Harry również rozmyślał nad tym, co będzie dalej, można powiedzieć, że był tym przerażony. Nie chciał rozstawać się z Louisem, nie wyobrażał sobie dalszego życia bez niego. Hazza miał nadzieję, że Louis odwzajemnia chociaż po części jego uczucia, miał nadzieję, że razem coś wymyślą. Kilometry to nie koniec świata, tłumaczył sobie. Miał nadzieję na związek. Harry wybrał zobowiązania i nie ma zamiaru zapominać o chłopcu z oczami w kolorze oceanu. Nadzieja.

*  
-Lou-bear! -Harry krzyknął podchodząc chwiejnym krokiem do Louisa. Wypił więcej, niż myślał, że jest w stanie wypić.

-Zwariowałeś? -Louis pociągnął go w stronę ławek by usiadł na jednej z nich.

-Dlaczego tyle wypiłeś? -zapytał ostro.

-Dlaczego nie? -Harry odpowiedział pijackim bełkotem. Tak naprawdę chciał zapomnieć na chwilę o tym, co czeka go za kilka dni. Rozstanie. Chciał, by Louis zainteresował się nim chociaż w pewnym stopniu, jak on szatynem na co dzień. Zauważył, że Louis często chce jak najlepiej tylko dla siebie, Harry to naprawdę inteligentny chłopak, który teraz się marnuje.

-Pytam jeszcze raz. -Louis przybrał oschły ton mówiąc do Harry'ego.

-Tooo.. O! Tam stoi! To przez niego. -tak jak Louis się spodziewał, Harry wskazał na Liama, który akurat wymiotował za vanem trzymany przez Sophię.

-Ale Louis.. Niedługo.. W-wyjeżdżam -Harry zaśmiał się po pijanemu i po chwili oplótł mocno ramię Louisa przytulając się do niego.

-Ale Louis.. -młodszy powtórzył kilkakrotnie tę kwestię.

-Nie zostawisz mnie? Nie zostawiaj mnie.. Nie zostawiaj.. Tylko nie zostawiaj.. Proszę.. Nie powinno być tak źle.. -Harry szeptał składając normalne zdania przeplatane z pijackim bełkotem, a z jego oczu płynęły łzy. Louisa ścisnęło w gardle, nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Zdał sobie sprawę, że to on do tego doprowadził i nawet jeśli chciałby z nim zostać, nie może. Nie mógł mu tego obiecać. Nie mógł przerwać potoku jego łez.

*

4 tygodnie minęły naprawdę szybko, szybciej, niż ta dwójka się spodziewała. Anne razem z Robinem zorganizowali pożegnalnego grilla, na którego zaprosili wszystkich znajomych swoich dzieci oraz nowo poznanych dorosłych w Lake.

Wszyscy dobrze spędzali czas, oprócz Harry'ego i Louisa. Oboje jutro wyjeżdżali, a co najgorsze w różne strony. Przez całego grilla po prostu siedzieli obok siebie nie zamieniając żadnego słowa, w końcu kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać, Harry wyszedł z inicjatywą i poprosił Louisa o chwilę rozmowy. Udali się pod las, na drogę, która prowadziła do tajnego miejsca Harry'ego.

-Jutro wyjeżdżam. -zaczął Harry.

-Wiem. -Louis odpowiedział cicho. Musiał być stanowczy, jednak tylko według niego to dobra taktyka.

-Ja też.

-I co będzie dalej?

-Z czym? -Louis udał zdziwionego.

-Z nami? -Harry nadgryzł drżącą wargę, czuł, że zbliża się najgorsze.

-Co? Ty myślisz, że my.. -parsknął sztucznym śmiechem. -Nie ma nas, Harry.

-S-słucham? -Harry stanął jak wryty, czuł, że za chwilę pęknie.

-A-ale to wszystko.. Te chwile razem.. -łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu.

-Nie bądź śmieszny, na samym początku mówiłem, o co mi chodzi. -Louis nie do końca był świadomy tego, co robi, wmawiał sobie, że to dla jego dobra. Właśnie tracił miłość swojego życia.

-Jak możesz? -Harry posłał mu rozdzierające serce spojrzenie, a Louisa zapiekło w gardle.

-Więc co zaszło w Pensylwanii, zostaje w Pensylwanii, tak? -głos Harry'ego się załamał, a po chwili wyszedł z niego głośny szloch.

-J-ja myślałem.. -oczy chłopaka zaszły łzami, które szybko otarł.

-No co myślałeś? -Louis wyraźnie był zdenerwowany, co dało się słyszeć w jego głosie. Chciał jak najszybciej zakończyć tę rozmowę, nie mógł dłużej patrzeć na to, do jakiego stanu doprowadził Harry'ego.

-Myślałem, że, j-jakoś to poukładamy.. Louis.. -spojrzał na niego błagalnie.

-To źle myślałeś! -podniósł głos na bruneta.

-Dorośnij Harry, obiecywałem ci cokolwiek? Obiecywałem?! -Harry zrobił krok do tyłu, a z jego oczu leciały litry łez.

-N-nie.. -odparł zachrypniętym głosem, po czym skierował się szybkim krokiem do przyczepy, a kiedy stracił Louisa z oczu zaczął do niej biec.

Wszyscy przerażeni zachowaniem Harry'ego błagali, żeby otworzył drzwi od przyczepy, które zatrzasnął i zamknął kluczem. Schował się pod szafkami. Tak, by nikt go nie znalazł. Tak, by nikt nie spostrzegł go przez szyby. Tak, by mógł się wypłakać.

*

Do Louisa dotarło po fakcie co tak naprawdę zrobił i jak bardzo skrzywdził Harry'ego. Wrócił zapłakany do vana chcąc wyjechać jeszcze tego samego dnia. Słuch by po nim zaginął, nie dał Harry'emu swojego numeru, on nie wiedział nic. Już nigdy by go nie zobaczył.

-Louis! Co ty kurwa zrobiłeś?! -Liam złapał go za kurtkę.

-Dlaczego on tak płakał?! Powiedz do cholery!

-Li, zostaw go. -Zayn odsunął go od przyjaciela. Louis był całkowicie nieobecny. W głowie miał tylko jedną myśl. Harry. Ma go przepraszać? Ma do niego wrócić i błagać o wybaczenie? Jest pieprzonym tchórzem, tego przecież chciał. Poza tym, to nie w jego stylu. 

Tak jak chciał, wyjechali wieczorem, jednak pozostała czwórka pukała do przyczepy Harry'ego chcąc wcześniej go pożegnać. 

Nikt nie odpowiadał.

*

Wrócili do Lexington. Anne i Robin w stu procentach zaakceptowali orientację Harry'ego dowiadując się prawdy o nim i Louisie. Ale teraz, to nie było już ważne.

*  
Harry był w swoim pokoju. Wtulony w Anne. Wciąż płakał.

Harry był w swoim pokoju. Wtulony w Gemmę. Wciąż płakał.

Harry był w swoim pokoju. Wtulony w Robina. Wciąż płakał.

*

Rozpoczął się rok szkolny, a Harry nie miał już łez. Starał się zapomnieć o swojej miłości. Niewykonalne. Zagłębił się w wiedzy, o dziwo, właśnie to było dla niego ucieczką od rzeczywistości, ucieczką, od niebieskich oczu i pięknego uśmiechu.

*

Nowy Rok. Nowe nadzieje. Nowe znajomości. Harry nawet zaczął się uśmiechać, choć jego cierpienie było nie do opisania.

*

Louis postanowił zrobić porządek w szafie. Tak samo jak Harry, szukał zajęć, żeby tylko o nim nie myśleć. Kiedy wyjął z szafy swoją jeansową kurtkę, na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech przywołujący wydarzenia z wakacji. Kiedy zaczął ją przeglądać, natknął się na kulkę papieru. Kiedy wyprostował papier, zalał się łzami. On i Harry.

*

Koniec roku szkolnego. Harry już nawet nie myślał o Louisie, lecz gdy przywoływał pewne wspomnienia, po prostu się uśmiechał. Nazywał to “nawet miłymi wspomnieniami”. Pewnego dnia znalazł zdjęcie. On i Louis. Po prostu je spalił. Miał 18 lat i jeszcze dłuższe włosy. Zdecydował się na wypełnienie gwiazdki i zrobienie kilku innych tatuaży. Mimo, że chciał jechać na wakacje ze znajomymi, ostatecznie wybrał Narvon.

*

Louis poprosił o przeniesienie do college'u w Lexington, chociaż wiedział, że to pochopna decyzja. Nie był pewny tego, czy Harry jeszcze o nim pamięta. Chciał zrobić wszystko, żeby odzyskać chłopaka i być przy nim. Wynajął mieszkanie. Jego matka, Jay, nie była zachwycona tym pomysłem, ale mimo to, zawsze chciała dla niego jak najlepiej, a skoro jej syn tego chce, ona też musi. Nawet jeśli Harry by go odrzucił, nie dawałby za wygraną. Miałby o tyle dobrze, że mógłby go przynajmniej widywać czasem w mieście.

*

Harry przechadzał się po brzegu jeziora i w pewnym momencie stanął w miejscu. Obserwował uważnie cały krajobraz po czym wciągnął powietrze w płuca. Przetarł oczy jakby nie chcąc wierzyć w to co widzi. Znał tę sylwetkę, aż za dobrze. Tym razem on wszedł na pomost.

-Co tutaj robisz? -zapytał niepewnie zbliżając się powoli. Louis słysząc znajomy, głęboki głos zerwał się na równe nogi.

-Miałem nadzieję, że tutaj przyjedziesz. Przyjechałeś. -odpowiedział spokojnie wsuwając zdjęcie w dłonie Harry'ego. Lokaty spojrzał na nie, a następnie przyjrzał się Louisowi. Był jeszcze piękniejszy niż go zapamiętał.

-Harry, zachowałem się jak ostatni egoista i pieprzony dupek.

Harry jedynie oddał mu zdjęcie odwracając się, po chwili poczuł uścisk na swojej dłoni.

-Louis, nie mam siły, puść mnie.

-Jeśli dasz mi szansę, naprawię wszystko. Przysięgam.

-Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? Najpierw w sobie rozkochałeś, a potem potraktowałeś gorzej niż mogłem to sobie wyobrazić. -powiedział Harry.

-Ta odległość mnie przeraziła, przeraziło mnie to wszystko, a nigdy nie byłem w poważnym związku, Har-

-No tak, ty. Ciebie przeraziło, ty nie byłeś. Zawsze na pierwszym planie jesteś ty. A gdzie byłem ja?

-Harry, tak bardzo cię przepraszam.

-Nie wiem, czy to cokolwiek załatwi.

-Zrozumiałem, że moje życie bez ciebie nie ma żadnego sensu. -Louis padł na kolana, a Harry chwilę po nim. Klęczeli przed sobą patrząc żałośnie w swoje oczy. Obaj płakali.

-Kocham cię Harry.

-Odrzuciłeś mnie.

-Potrzebuję cię.

-Potrzebujesz?

-Potrzebuję.

Podnieśli się powoli trzymając za dłonie, a Louis wtulił się tak, że Harry prawie stracił równowagę. Ich wargi w końcu się spotkały. 

Spotykały się już zawsze.

**Author's Note:**

> [Piosenka, którą śpiewał Robin](http://youtu.be/pznN2h8PGUs)
> 
>  
> 
> Jeśli wytrwałeś/aś i jesteś aż tutaj proszę zostaw kudos i skomentuj jeśli masz do tego jakieś uwagi x  
> Mój twitter: dearhestyles


End file.
